poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Baron's Revenge Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Baron's Revenge Part 2. Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Ivan Ooze: How am I suppose to destroy the Power Rangers!? Madame Odius: There might be a way to destroy the Harmony Force Rangers. Soon, Vypra begins the next resurrection ceremony. Vypra: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn, Now, Mighty Baron, It's your time to return! At last, The Baron has awaken from the afterlife. The Baron: What is this, Why am I here!? Vypra: My master, Ivan Ooze has a proposition for you. Madame Odius: If you follow me, I will take you to him. Zordon: Harmony Force Rangers, There has been a great evil waiting to be unleashed, The Tree of Harmony was the only power source of your weapons and Zords. West Wind: The Baron has returned thanks to Ivan Ooze, He plans to form an alliance with him, He was the most powerful enchanter of all and an arch enemy of Unico. Fluttershy: That sounds dangerous. Pinkie Pie: So, How're we gonna stop him? West Wind: None of us know yet, But he'll stop at nothing until he has his revenge. Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends got themselves trapped in the forbidden place known as the Desert of Doom. Twilight Sparkle: Where are we!? Sunset Shimmer: We're not at home! Starlight Glimmer: Or anywhere near the Tree the Harmony! Spike: This is not good! The episode begins with everyone trapped in the Desert of Doom, Twilight and the others were facing their own problems. Twilight Sparkle: My communicators aren't working, We can't call anyone. Pinkie Pie: I.. I don't understand this. Sunset Shimmer: I'm guessing that they might not work because of this Desert. Mirage: Yeah, But it looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here on our own, At least for now. Suddenly, They begin to face their own problems with their own illusions. Luckily, Only Mirage can see them himself. Mirage: Hey, What's with all those illusions. Rarity: Those are illusions? All I can see are gorgans with snakes for hair! Pinkie Pie: But you're not turning to stone. Bubbles: It's Sedusa! Boomer: We can't touch her! Mirage: Great, This is not good. Just then, Fluttershy found a whistle and gave it a blow. Fluttershy: Oh my, Who are you? Brick: Is that an elf? Quagmire: Greetings, I am Quagmire, As you can see. You will be guided by me. Twilight Sparkle: Quagmire, You're the one who helped the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers a long time ago. Quagmire: Why yes, I help them face their fear. But now this time, All of you are here. With that ready, Mirage is keeping his eyes open for any illusions. Back at the Crystal Prep Lab, Professor Utonium was loosing communications. Professor Utonium: It's no use, I can't get hold of the Rangers or my boys and girls. Jankenman: I hope they're okay. Talking Dog: Me too. Ransik: We've got keep out hopes up for them, We must have faith in them. Big Billy: I'm hope they're okay. Snake: Me too, Billy. Professor Utonium: I just hope the boys and the girls are alright. Soon, Ransik and his alliance were trying their best to protect the Tree of Harmony. Sledge: With you out of the way, The Tree of Harmony will be destroyed along with your Harmony Rngers. Ransik: We won't let this happen, Sledge! So, They kept on fighting as Diabolico casted a spell to protect the tree from evil hands. Back at the Desert of Doom, Twilight and her friends are ready to face their illusions. Twilight Sparkle: We're ready when you are, Quagmire. Quagmire: Okay, Your challenge Twilight Sparkle with your Element of Magic. You must avoid yourself from a past that is tragic. Twilight Sparkle: Here it goes, This is for the earth. As Twilight remembered her friendship with her friends, Her illusion of her past fades away. Twilight Sparkle: I did it! I've fast my past! Quagmire: Well done, Twilight. It is now Applejack's turn. For the next one that you'll soon learn. So, Applejack was the next to see her own illusions of how she, Big McIntosh were desperate with Granny Smith and Apple Bloom as a baby after the lost of their parents. Applejack: Golly, I remember that there illusion. At least I think it is. Quagmire: Excellent work, Applejack. Hopefully soon, You and your friends will go back. Then, Fluttershy was next to face her illusion. Fluttershy: What's happening now, Quagmire? Quagmire: Just a simple illusion, My dear. Because being abused is your deepest fear. With that said, Fluttershy faced her deepest abusive fear. Fluttershy: Okay, I've faced my illusion. Quagmire: You have done well, Fluttershy. Now, The next one up is Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie lokie. As Pinkie Pie faced her illusion, She could see everyone not having fun at all. Pinkie Pie: I'm not afraid of anyone who's not fun, I always make people have fun. Quagmire: Yes, Pinkie Pie. You do teach others about fun. But you and your friends are not yet done. Rarity: ???, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts